


Torn In Two

by magicmiranda



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Danny-centric, Graphic Description, No beta we die like dehydrated worms, WOW I FORGOT ABOUT THIS TAG, dw about major character death, so really the only death is danny, technically danny dies but only halfway, this does not need this many tags lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmiranda/pseuds/magicmiranda
Summary: A burning hand gripped my arm tight and pulled me one way while another burning hand, this time a burning cold, pulled me the other way.





	Torn In Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3 so sorry if it sucks

The last things my eyes land on are the shocked faces of my friends that are slowly forming into horrified faces. My left nostril drips blood from where I hit it on the hard, unforgiving metal. I didn’t understand what was wrong. I just fell and hit my nose, a nosebleed isn’t that bad, right? 

Then next comes the noise. The noise that breaks the silence of the calm before the storm. It’s a harbinger of explosives, of death. It’s the noise of something powering up. My hand. I look at where my hand hit the wall, and instead of the metal wall covered in wires, a small switch is there, flipped up. The realization hit hard, harder than the day I came back from a week long school trip and my dad barreled into me a bit too hard. I flipped it on. It was powering up. But the epiphany came too late. 

The blinding flash of light came just a second after my realization, and I would have screamed from the overexposure to my retinas if there hadn’t been more concerning matters at hand. Like the tearing sensation. I suddenly felt as if a burning hand gripped my arm tight and pulled me one way while another burning hand, this time a burning cold, pulled me the other way. I screamed. I screamed like I never had before, like my throat was being pulled out of me and the only way to get it to stay was to keep screaming. I screamed as long and as hard as I could, until boiling liquid seeped into my lungs, my heart, my veins, as if all my moisture in my body decided to gather in one place and become boiling hot and fill my organs. 

Now, I say this as if I had all the time in the world, but in reality it was only half a minute. I couldn’t keep conscious if I wanted to or not. And at that moment I did not want to stay conscious. I wanted to fall into the blackness that threatened my vision as soon as the blinding, holy light enveloped me. I wanted to die. But as I retreat into the soothing black, my last thought was, I don’t want anyone to endure this, not my friends, not my family, not anyone. Then I knew no more.

(Later, the two friends would be tied to a boiler and they would flinch as they hear a distant scream-- the same exact scream they heard one year ago when their lives changed forever. But then Danny is running towards them, and they knew no more.)

**Author's Note:**

> also happy pride month bitches   
> pls comment bc im thirsty for attention  
> bisexuals uniiiite(this has nothing to do with with fic but eh lmao)


End file.
